


Recovery

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You were shot in the line of duty. It takes time to get past that.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Castleland's 20in20. Author's Choice #2.

Carter Burke watches the female cop pacing before him. This woman took a bullet to the chest, yet recovered her physical health in half the time he’s seen it take some men.

“You were shot in the line of duty. It takes time to get past that.”

She runs a hand through her hair in frustration. “I just don’t understand why it’s taking so long. Physically, I’ve recovered. I passed my psych eval months ago. But I don’t feel fixed. I still need to talk it through.”

Burke leans forward. “Recognising that need is an important part of the battle, Victoria.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Trekkie. I couldn't resist Worf and Kasidy Yates.


End file.
